1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing an image of an image recording device, to a corresponding control unit and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,752 B2 relates to fog detection algorithms which attempt to determine the visibility of a camera in fog. A detection of an object is based on the detection of edges.